Why Does Wrong Feel So Right?
by xXRunningWithVampsXx
Summary: Eleanor Uley, Sam's little sister is a new wolf. She's sent to Fork's highschool to monitor the Cullens. But when she meets them something will happen that changes her life forever. What is it, you might ask? Well read to find out! (Summary sucks! Sorry but it sounds better than the summary!) Rated T for laguage, and who knows what else, I havent planned that far. R&R please
1. Intro

**Why Does Wrong…Feel So Right?**

**By: xXRunningWithVampsxX**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and events, except the one's I made up belong to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: So, I'm a fairly new writer so please don't criticize too much. I would love your thoughts and opinions though and any ideas you might have. This story takes place during Eclipse, though I may skip some parts of it. My main character's name is Eleanor Uley, she's Sam's little sister. She phases into a wolf just like the others and in wolf form she looks like the wolf that's the cover of this story. Half white/half black fur with deep dark blue eyes. In human form I picture her as Barbara Palvin but with the blue eyes like her wolf. I really hope you enjoy this story! P.s. Wolf Pack thoughts will be in italics and bold.**

I awoke with a growl as I flicked my alarm off. I really hated school. Not just because it was off the reservation, but I had to go to school with the Cullens. Not to mention I missed the first week cause of the wolf or as the school knows "the flu." Thankfully Seth was going with me since he seemed particularly fond of the leech-I mean Cullens. Sam, well more like Jacob, wanted us to keep an eye on them since they've returned. I was less than thrilled with this idea but I had to please the Alpha, and well he is my brother. I leaped out of bed and glanced at the clock. 4:30…a.m. Though Forks High school doesn't start till 7:15, I still had to get up this early and do a patrol. We were looking out for that red head leech, Victoria I think. I place my clothes in the bathroom and ran outside with a towel wrapped around my body. I dropped the towel and phased instantly, I was no alpha but I could still phase as quick as Jacob. I shook my multi-colored fur and took off in a sprint. I was nearly to no man's land when I smelt it. A growl escaped my lips and my fur bristled. She had been here and not to long ago. I let out a howl, hoping one of the other members was up and sat patiently. My tail swished as I grew impatient. Finally I heard them coming. It was Seth, Sam, Jacob, and Leah….great. I stood up as they approached me.

"_**Eleanor, what in God's green planet had you howl this early in the morning?"**_ Leah snarled

Sam let out a quick growl and she sunk down, _**"Ellie, what's up?"**_

"_**You can't smell her? It's the redhead leech!" **_I tilted my head slightly

Jacob stepped closer and his fur bristled, _**"She's right!"**_

"_**Alright, we'll get on it! Seth, Ellie you need to head back to get ready for school." **_Sam turned to us.

"_**But Sa-"**_ He cut Seth off with a growl and flicked his tail towards home. Seth and I both nodded defeated and took off.

A/N: I know it's short but it's an intro. I'll be updating the next chapter soon


	2. Chemistry :P

**Disclaimer: All the characters and events, besides the one I make up, belong to Stephanie Myers.**

Walking into Forks High School was like walking into my doom. If only I'd known that sooner. The smell of leech burned my nose as we walked in the door. But I smelled something new, it was intriguing, like it was calling for me. I shook the thought off hoping it wouldn't pop up later when I attended the pack meeting.

"You okay, Ellie?" Seth asked

"Mhmm, just fine," I decided to change the topic, "What's your first class?"

"Algebra 1, you?" He pouted slightly; I forgot how young he was, he doesn't look 15 at all.

"Chemistry, yippee!" The sarcasm dripped from my mouth, he rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

"See you at lunch!" He shouted over his shoulder right before he disappeared from my view.

Right, lunch. Schools have the WORST food. Thankfully Emily made lunch for me. I swear she had to be the world's best cook. I've never met anybody who doesn't like her food, plus she makes it wolf sized. My mouth watered at the thought of lunch and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I walked into Chemistry and smelt leech right away. First class of the day and I already had to deal with one of them.

"_**Watch your thoughts, you're on our turf now." **_Edward. Just great, I forgot he could read minds.

"If you stayed out of my head, we wouldn't have a problem!" I whispered just low enough only he and the vampire behind him could here.

I heard a chair slide out, "Watch it Mutt!"

I looked up from the ground and froze. I couldn't process what was going on. I felt like gravity had set me free but to only be held down by him. His face flashed across my mind as I realized what just happened. I imprinted on a vampire…..SHIT! Sam was going to kill me, not to mention Paul. I pushed all those thoughts away so Edward would see them and looked up a little at his brother.

"Now's not the time leech." I snapped, I didn't want to though.

His face looked different, before he looked mad but now he lost that look, "Whatever." With that, the strange vampire who stole my heart sat down and I went to my seat in the back.

"You seem like you have a problem with the Cullens?" A voice said to me as I sat down

I looked over at the boy next to me, he was scrawny with shaggy black hair, "Eh, just a little."

"Oh, well I'm Eric, I'm guessing you'll be my lab partner." He changed the subject, smart choice.

"Yeah, I'm Eleanor by the way, but you can call me Ellie!" I chimed and he smiled. Of course, vampires and wolves were stunning to the mortal eye. Little did he know how dangerous we both could be.

He nodded and the teacher came in, "Morning class!" His eyes scanned the room, "Ah, Miss Uley, I see your better now?"

All eyes turned on me, and I felt him staring, my heart pulled against my chest, "Oh, yes sir, thanks for asking."

He nodded and turned to the board, I could still feel the pair of golden eyes on me and I rapidly turned to my text book. Eric tried making small talk with me but all I could think about was him, his smell, his golden eyes, and cocky grin. I felt like I'd known him forever but in all honesty I don't know him at all. The bell buzzed and I realized how quickly class went by. I slowly got up and packed my things not bothering to listen to Eric.

"Ellie! ELLIE!" Eric shouted

"Hm?" I looked up

"Did you hear a word of what I said?" He asked angrily

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I mumbled

"Obviously! You and the Cullen boy kept stealing glances at each other. I thought you didn't like them?" Shit. Eric noticed.

"I-I-I don't, I didn't even realize I was doing that…" I trailed off. This is worse than I thought.

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious. BUT anyways, I was saying you should join us at lunch, assuming you have A lunch?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"I can't I promised, a friend I'd sit with him today. Sadly he sits with the Cullens. Just my luck." I rolled my eyes.

Eric let out a chuckle and waved goodbye. I turned the corner and headed to my next class. But first I bumped into a stone cold wall.

"Woops, sorry." I mumbled and the looked up.

"S'okay. So why aren't you thrilled about sitting with us, I thought you'd love to sit with interesting people for once?" His cocky grin was back

"Yeah because that's what I was sooo looking forward to when I woke up this morning." I smirked, 2 could play at this game

"Well then, it's your lucky day!" He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" I started walking again and he kept pace with me

"Eh, it's Gym. You know how that would turn out." Oh yeah, duh Eleanor!

"Yeah, I'll probably have to ditch that class later." I mumbled and stopped at the Trig room door, "Well. Err bye!"

" . yeah, see you!" He walked off and my eyes followed his every, movement. I sighed and walked into the classroom.

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Opinions? Which Cullen do you think she imprinted on? How will she survive lunch? What do you think Sam will say? Or better yet the easily angered Paul? Review and Favorite please!**


	3. Lunch!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but my own! The others belong to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to rasetsuyukino for the review! And hopefully I'll be adding a chapter every day or every other day!**

Second period went by in a blur. I didn't pay attention to Mrs. Hill, the Trig. teacher, which caused me to embarrass myself. She'd ask me a question and I'd never answer. But I couldn't help it; he was all I could think about. I remember Sam after he imprinted on Emily, all he could think about was her. He felt, and still does feel, bad about hurting Leah but Emily is his soul mate. I pushed the thoughts away as I entered the cafeteria. I scanned the room for Seth and spotted him waving me over. I groaned and dragged my feet over there. I wasn't in a rush to eat lunch with leeches, especially him. My walk was interrupted when my path got blocked by a semi-tall, blonde haired guy.

"Hi, I'm Mike, you must be Eleanor right?" Wow word must travel fast about newcomers

"Um yeah, I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know that?" I was curious

"Oh, I'm friends with Eric and he told us about you…"Oh great, "I came to see if you wanted to eat lunch with us?"

"Well-"I was cut off by him

He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, my body tingled with sparks, "Actually she's eating with us."

Mike's face hardened into a glare, "Maybe another time then Eleanor?" He walked off before I could reply.

He let go of my waist and I fought back a protest. We walked over to the table in silence. He bent down and kissed another leech. I let out a little whimper causing Edward and Seth to raise their eyebrows. It only took Seth a second before he growled. That's when Edward got it and let out a laugh.

A pixie like leech turned to Edward, "What's so funny?"

I shot Edward a please don't tell her look, "Oh…*Laugh* Nothing!"

Everyone, but Seth and I, raised their eyebrows at him. I sat down with a sigh of relief and pulled out my lunch. Seth sniffed and shot me a begging look. I tossed him a couple of sandwiches and a muffin. He mumbled a "thanks" as he dug into his food. I nodded a reply and began eating mine. Emily is the BEST cook ever. I'm glad she's so willing to cook for the pack or I'd die without her food.

"You both have quite the appetite." Bella stated

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt Emily is an amazing cook!" Seth chimed

Bella nodded, "I did like her muffins!"

"When did you have her muffins?" Edward asked

"When she hung out with Jake." I replied completely forgetting the tension there.

Edward stiffened and Bella's face looked pained. I instantly regretted butting in. To lighten the mood the pixie leech started up a random conversation. I stared down at my food not paying attention. It was only when I felt Seth kick my leg that I realized someone had asked me a question. Not just someone but him.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance

He turned away from the other leech, "We were wondering… how imprinting works?"

I froze, and glared at Seth and Edward, I better get this over with, "Your imprint is your soul mate. You two were born for each other. You'd risk your life for them and do anything to keep them happy. You'd be anything for them, a protector, sister, friend, or girlfriend. You're whatever they need you to be. Gravity no longer holds you to the earth, he does. No one else matters as much as they do. You can feel everything they do but it's more intensified. They can also feel the imprint but they don't know that it's an imprint, they only know that they have feelings for you."

Everyone looked away but him. We held eye contact until the lunch bell rang. I couldn't be here any longer. I bolted out of my seat and ran out the door to the parking lot. I leaned against my jeep and slouched to the ground. I didn't hear him follow me out the door. I buried my head into my hands. He sat down next to me and pulled me close. I sighed and buried my head into his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked

"Not really, I just can't be here right now." I pulled away and stood up

He was quick, I'll give him that. He was now standing up and our foreheads were touching, "Where can you be then?"

I couldn't breathe; his lips were so close I could feel their cold breath. He leaned his head down a little closer, our lips just barely touching. This was wrong. Sam would kill me. Not to his leach girlfriend. I pushed him away.

"You should go." I was shaking, why couldn't this be easier.

He nodded and then disappeared across the parking lot to wait on his family. I couldn't believe what almost happened. How was I going to hide this? I growled and hopped into my car. I turned up the radio while waiting on Seth. A few songs later he was in the car slamming the door shut.

"S-s-Seth I'm sorry. You don't have to keep this from him. I know you want his complete trust." I felt bad putting Seth in this situation.

"Ellie I don't mind keeping it from him, but it's going to be hard." He sighed

He was right. There was going to be a day when I would have to tell Seth and the pack. Hopefully that day wouldn't come soon. I pulled out of the parking lot and towards my doom. If only I had known that sooner.


	4. Waking up at 2:30 pm sucks!

**Disclaimer: All characters and events, besides my own, belong to Stephanie Myers.**

**A/N: So, instead of Edward & Bella going to Florida, I decided to make it Charlie & Bella. Edward was needed for the event coming up.**

I woke up this morning to the giggle of a little girl. Claire! Emily must be babysitting her today. Which means Quil will be over any second now. I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Quil was sitting at the table eating with Claire, of course! Wait what time is it? I glanced at the clock. 2:30! Why did they let me sleep this long?

"Um Quil, where is Sam and Emily?" I asked as I scanned the fridge for something to eat

"They said something about shopping, I'm not sure." He said never taking his eyes off of Claire

"Why didn't you wake me, like 4 hours ago?" I found some eggs and pulled them out

"I didn't know you were still here. Can I have some of those?" Of course he wanted more food

"Nope you're eating now, plus you know I can't cook to save my life." I turned on the stove and began to fry some eggs.

"True, you're no Emily!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he just rolled his eyes.

A couple minutes later I sat at the table alone. Quil took Claire down to the beach to collect seashells. Quil and I probably have the worst imprints of the pack. He has to wait another decade or so and I'll never be able to be with mine. I sighed and took a bite of my burnt eggs. ICK! I spit the egg out and emptied the plate out into the trash can. I guess I'll have to go hunting for breakfast. On my way out the door I carefully placed my plate into the sink. I'll clean it when I get back but first I need food. I walked deep into the woods and phased. I sniffed around until I smelt a deer. I followed the sent until I was close enough to pounce. Unluckily a twig snapped and the doe took off. I growled and chased after it. I almost had it when it crossed the border. I skidded to a halt and snarled. My stomach let out a growl of protest as I began sulking back. Something, or should I say someone, froze me in my tracks. He was nearby and my heart pulled me towards him. I remained frozen at the border, uncertain of whether I should cross or not. All of the sudden he was right in front of me, but still on the other side of the boarder.

"Eleanor?" How did he know it was me, more importantly why did he care?

I nodded my head in agreement, I couldn't phase back cause I had no clothes.

"You can come across if you want. I figured it must've been a wolf causing that doe to come over." He stepped back as if he was opening a door and letting me in.

I hesitated before I crossed. I looked around, Sam was going to kill me.

"Can you change back?" He asked seeming a little uneasy. I shook my head no. "Oh, well I guess we need Edward."

I nodded and looked down. He reached out to pet me and then jerked his hand back.

Clearing his throat he said, "So, let's head back to my house."

I followed him until we reached their house. It was an open, mostly glass, house. It was even more breathtaking when I peeked in the window. He opened the door and waited for me. I froze and shook my head, letting out a bark of laughter. He raised an eyebrow and then his mouth formed an O. I let out another bark of laugher and sat down.

He laughed, "I'll go get you some clothes and then see if Esme can cook you up something." I started to shake my head in protest, "Don't worry Esme loves and excuse to use the kitchen."

He disappeared from sight and I huffed. I heard a thud and looked next to me. Edward.

"So...you and my brother?" He was about to laugh

"_**Shut it, Edweirdo." I growled**_

"Cute." He smirked and ran into the woods, probably towards Bella's.

The front door clicked open and shut gently. I flicked my ears and breathed in. He was back, finally. My tail wagged and I forced it to stop. He walked past me into the woods and came back without the clothes.

"Follow my scent, and you'll find the clothes. The shirt might be big though, but that's cause it's mine. The pants are Bella's; she left them here a while ago. I'll be waiting upstairs." He left me there, puzzled to why Bella's pants where here.

I padded off into the woods, following his scent. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and soothing. Oh how I loved his scent. Once I found the clothes, I phased back and slimmed into them. The shirt looked like it swallowed me but I loved it anyway. It smelt like him, it was nice and cool against my hot skin. I tucked my hair around onto my right shoulder, playing with it nervously. I stepped out of the woods and up to the front door. Did I knock? Or just walk in? I figured it was safe to walk in. I opened the door and carefully walked in. It wasn't what you'd think of as a vampire house. No eerie music, dungeons, bats, cobwebs or even coffins. It looked like an everyday house with classical music serenading the entire house. I smiled, it was warm and inviting. As I walked up the stairs I notice all the graduation caps. It must be some sort of inside joke. I mean honestly, NO one frames graduation caps. Especially that many of them. Finally at the top of the steps, but which way do I go? My instincts told me right so I listened.

"Ah, so you found the kitchen!" He smirked

"As a matter of fact yes I did. I don't get lost easily!" I retorted, he rolled his eyes and gestured to the food on the table. It smelt heavenly so I dashed to the seat and **WOLFED **it down. **(hehe sorry couldn't resist) **

"Hungry?" He laughed

"Very, I can't cook to save my life and Emmy wasn't home." I placed the plate in their dishwasher and stood by it awkwardly.

"Emmy?" He raised an eyebrow

"That's what I call Emily, since she started my Ellie nickname." I cringed, but not as badly as I used to. I never wanted to be called Ellie, but Emily came up with it and it stuck.

"Emmy and Ellie….nice little word play going on there." He joked

"Oh yeah, totally! We have Sammy, Embry, Polly (Paul), Jakey, and Brady." I love sarcasm

"So I can call you the E pack?" I smacked him lightly, or what I thought was lightly, "Ow!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry!"

He shrugged, "So, Alice had a vision that the redhead was coming into town. Edward sent Charlie and Bella to Jacksonville, Florida for the weekend. I thought I'd give you a heads up, if you run into her. Beware she's fast and ruthless."

I nodded, "It's fine, we can handle her. Any who," I glanced at the clock, 6:15! And I've only eaten once! How long had I been in the woods? "Sam is probably looking for me."

He looked down, "Oh uh yeah, I guess I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, tell Esme thanks btw!" I ran down the steps and out the door.

Sam was going to kill me. I didn't bother to phase as I sprinted home. Hopefully, they weren't home yet and Quil would be too busy with Claire to care. I tip toed in the door and shut it silently behind me. It clicked ever so carefull -y and I started tip toeing my way to my room.

"Not so fast," Busted! "Where the hell have you been? And why do you smell like leech" Sam started shaking. Uh oh

"I went hunting cause I burnt breakfast and ran into one of them. He gave me clothes and the mom, Esme made me breakfast. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Sam glared, not the right thing to say

"AT SIX IN THE AFTERNOON?!" HE was pissed

"QUIL DIDN'T wake me till 2:30! Plus I got info about the redheaded leech!" I snapped

He stopped shaking, that got him, "What?"

"She's coming into town this weekend, so we'll need to send extra patrols." I smirked, victory was mine.

He ran out, I'm guessing to tell the others. I drug my feet into my bedroom and flung down onto my bed. I let out a groan as I crawled under the covers and blacked out.


	5. Secrets Dont Stay Secrets For Long

A/N: Sorry about my updating. I've been sick and busy planning a school club party.

Disclaimer: All characters and events belong to Stephanie Myer but my own.

Shake…Shake…Shake. I groaned and tried to hit the person shaking me. With a bang my fist collided into something equally as warm and rock hard. I whimpered and rolled over. Peeking my eyes open I saw a very angry face.

"Get up and meet me outside." He growled, it was Sam.

I'd just hit the Alpha, my brother. If I wasn't going to get chewed out before, I certainly was now. I rolled over and didn't realize I was at the edge of the bed. With a thud, I fell to the ground. Ow, that was going to leave a mark for a couple of minutes. I jumped up and ran out of my bedroom. Scanning the living room area and realizing Sam was outside, I sprinted to the front door. Sam phased and I ran after him, phasing midway. I could hear their thoughts instantly, and realized why I was woken up at this ungodly hour.

"_**We almost have her Sam!" Seth exclaimed, seeming too eager. **_

"_**Shut up Seth, we can only catch her if she stops switching sides!" Paul snapped**_

"_**At least the Cullens have the other side covered!" Seth retorted**_

"_**Knock it off and focus you two." Sam snarled as we caught up.**_

My heart skipped a beat as I realized the Cullens were here. I covered my thoughts and began my chase. All I could see was bright red hair bouncing back in forth. I didn't think she was this fast. Paul was in the lead, of course. I was a few pad lengths behind him. Knowing him, one could never be too cautious. We ran along the edge of the border, snapping at her heels. There had to be an easier way to do this. I mean, we make it look extremely complicated. I let out a huff and Paul growled at me. Sam snarled at him and they focused on the hunt. She switched sides but we still kept pace with her. I looked over and spotted Edward in the front. He must be the fastest. It was intriguing watching them run together like they were a pack of wolves as well. I thought about how similar we were and began to question why we hated them. It made no sense. We were both dangers to humanity and equally as strong and fast. Seth nudged me from behind and I focused back on the red haired leech. She kept bouncing back and forth. She's not stupid, I'll give her that.

"_**Paul, Ellie and I are going to move around and try to get in front of her to block her. Don't slow down." Sam ordered. **_

"_**Yes boss!" Leah snorted**_

"_**Not the time Leah!" Jacob snapped.**_

We swerved around trying to cut her off. She was just too fast. What happened next was unexpected. It seemed as if it happened in slow motion. He crossed into no man's land and Paul lost focus. He snarled and hoped into no man's land.

"_**I'll rip this one to shreds." Paul snarled**_

As we focused on Paul, the red haired leech got away. I was torn on what to do. I couldn't let Paul hurt him, but I'd get into trouble if I defended him. I shook my head. I had to protect my imprint. Paul was in mid-pounce when I tackled him to the ground. I snarled and flashed my teeth.

"_**What the hell Ellie! He crossed!" Paul snarled, fur bristling.**_

"_**Don't you dare touch him Paul!" I growled and stood in front of my imprint protectively. Everyone froze as it clicked with the pack. The secret was out now. I released my thoughts and memories about the imprint.**_

"_**You TRAITOR!" Paul growled and tackled me to the ground. My ears flicked as I heard what the Cullens where saying.**_

"**Edward what's going on?" Carlisle asked**

"**Eleanor imprinted on Emmett. Paul isn't happy and neither is the pack." Edward explained. The blonde hair leech screeched and dove into the ravine. **

"**ROSALIE NO!" Carlisle shouted.**

It was too late. She was down in the ravine about to attack me. Emmett grabbed her by the waste, holding her back. Paul and I were dancing in a circle. I waited for him to make the first move.

"_**How could you do this Ellie?" Paul shouted**_

"_**You act like I had a choice!" My fur was bristle and I waited in anticipation.**_

"_**Sam should we intervene?" Seth asked**_

"_**Not yet!" Sam was pissed**_

"_**How could you be so foolish and stupid?" Before I had time to respond to Paul's idiotic question he was on top of me. **_

He grabbed the back of my neck and threw me into the tree. My back hit it with a thud and I whimpered. Emmett hissed and let go of Rosalie. He lunged for Paul but I stood up and blocked him. I shot him a pleading look and he backed down. I shook my fur and pounced. Paul whimpered as I dug my claws into his fur.

"_**I always knew you were a traitor." I snarled at his remark**_

"_**I've been completely faithful to our pack! I am by no means a traitor." Paul shoved me off and I hit something hard. **_

With a crack I felt something break. I sat there for a few seconds. That few seconds was all it took for Paul to tackle Emmett. I heard Emmitt hiss and it brought me back to reality. With great effort, I pushed myself up and aimed straight for Paul. We rolled around the ravine. Breaking trees and hitting rocks.

"_**I told you not to touch him!" We stopped fighting and continued our little "dance"**_

"_**I don't care anymore Ellie! Once he's dead your imprint will go away." He retorted, like it was a logical answer.**_

"_**No it won't! If he dies, I might as well be dead too." I stepped back, letting my guard down.**_

"_**Enough you two! Paul, you break one more bone on my little sister and you're a dead man." Sam separated us, "Let's drop it till we get back to La Push!"**_

We nodded and the rest of the pack took off. I hesitated and shot off a thought to Edward.

"I'm sorry!" I looked at him with guilt and sadness in my eyes.

He closed his eyes and nodded. I took off after my pack into an awkward run. I phased back and slipped some clothes on. There was a note on the tree.

"_We're having a meeting tonight on the beach, instead of the typical party. Be there!" ~Sam_

With a sigh, I walked inside to wrap my arm. I was in trouble, or even worse probably dead. Tonight would be the end of Eleanor Marie Uley.


End file.
